Some sorts of furniture, such as storage shed, large furniture, furnishing and storage box, are installed in common households, while other sorts are used in the office. For both categories of furniture, a cabinet is a representative item. The furniture as above described, and in particular cabinet, commonly uses a slide hinge structured as described in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2003-90167 or Japanese Utility Model Registration No. 3090408. Namely, the publicly known slide hinge of this sort basically comprises a slide hinge main body attached to a cabinet main body so as to be adjustable relative to the latter in a slidable manner, a coupling case housed in an attaching hole provided on the door side and fixed into the hole using attaching screws, and a coupling piece coupling the coupling case to the hinge main body.
If a conventional slide hinge as above described includes a coupling case attached to a door of wooden solid material, attaching screws well fasten the coupling case onto the door, so that the door will not easily escape from the coupling case; in recent years however, a different type of doors is increasingly used, wherein the door comprises a core, e.g. honeycomb cardboard, on which attaching screws do not work well, and thin dressing boards stuck onto the both sides of the core.
Even if a user tries to fix a coupling case of a slide case onto a door with a core of honeycomb cardboard, on which screws do not work well, there has been a problem in that the coupling case cannot be firmly fixed onto the door or escapes from the door during usage after fixation.